Benutzer Blog:BerBAG/Die Reisen von Ymarlia T1
Liebes Tagebuch, dies ist der Beginn meiner Reise, von der ich nicht weis wie sie ausgehen wird. Ob ich am Ende so wie mein Bruder Kormek eine Heldin bin, oder aber gar Tod. Dies soll meine Reisebericht werden und eventuell die Erzählung meines Lebens. Wenn ich sterbe kann man dieses Buch bei mir finden und Geschichten erzählen. Oh ich hoffe so sehr das es großartige Geschichten sind und kein Reinfall. Ich will das mein Clan stolz auf mich ist. Den ich bin Ymarlia Sturmhammer, Priesterin des Lichts, Tochter von Grotek und Hilde Sturmhammer vom Clan der Sturmhämmer. (Tag 1) Der Aufbruch aus Eisenschmiede Ich bin so aufgeregt Tagebuch, in einer Stunde geht’s los. Papa hatte mir vor 5 Minuten seinen Lieblingsstreitkolben in die Hand gedrückt und ein paar Tipps gegeben wie ich auf die Gegner auf die ich treffe einschlagen soll. Wie er immer so schön sagt: „Keine Macht der Welt ist so furchtbar wie ein Zwerg mit seinem Streitkolben, außer ein Clan betrunkener Zwerge mit Streitkolben.“ left Mutter hat mir geholfen beim packen, aber was ich mitnehme reicht gerademal für ein zwei Tage. Ein Rucksack muss reichen, mehr würde mich erstmal stören sagt sie. Hat die eine Ahnung. Ich muss Bier unterbringen und Kleidung, etwas Proviant und und und… ich brauch Taschen. Dringend! Aber wenn ich ihr das jetzt sage, wird sie mir wieder sagen: „Kind, dein Bruder hat damals auch nur eine Tasche gehabt und er hat gelernt mit dem wenigen Platz auszukommen.“ Gut das ich nicht mein Bruder bin und er nicht ich. Glaub wir beide wären mit der Situation mehr als unzufrieden. Na ja, ich war froh als Rok ankam und mich zum Greifen begleitete. Rok war ein alter, fast immer missgelaunter Zwerg, der über alles meckern konnte. Wenn er einen 10 Kilogramm schweren Diamanten finden würde, würde er immer noch meckern warum er denn nicht 11 Kilogramm schwer wäre. Aber er hatte die Kontrolle über einen Greif und mit dem würde ich nach Ambossar kommen und so bald meine ersten Prüfungen ablegen können. (Tag 2) Ambossar Dichter Schnee kam vom Himmel, man konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen und doch stand ich bei einem Zwerg und hörte mir an, was ich zu tun hatte. Wölfe, Troggs und Eistrolle waren das Problem hier im Eisklammtal. Kein so großes wie vor 4 Jahren, als mein Bruder und viele andere die heute Helden sind hier waren, aber es reichte um für mich meine ersten Prüfungsaufgaben zu basteln. Der Zwerg fragte mich ob ich gerüstet sei und ich nickte ihm zu. Ich meine was denkt der? Das ich absolut unvorbereitet hier eintreffen würde? Ich zeigte ihm Papas Streitkolben und überzeugte ihn das mein Glauben an das Licht mir Kraft verleite. Dann schickte er mich los… alleine. Ich dachte er hilft mir am Anfang. Aber nein, er sagte ich solle gehen und endlich tun was er verlange. Auf den Schock musste erstmal ein Bier her und was musste ich feststellen, ich hatte keins dabei! Ich fand anstelle des Bieres nur einen Zettel von Mama. „Hallo Tochter. Gehe am Anfang erstmal nüchtern vor, auch wenn es dir schwerfällt. Du schaffst das schon.“ Spinnt die? Nüchtern kämpfen? Beim Licht ich bin eine Sturmhammer, keiner von unserem Clan war jemals nüchtern in den Kampf gezogen. Außer Fidibald Sturmhammer, das lag aber daran das sehr vergesslich war. Das Alter und so. Ich war ganz hysterisch und fügte mich jedoch letztendlich meinem Schicksal. Ich war im Allgemeinen eine recht hysterische Person, besonders in Gegenwart meiner Eltern. Meine Mutter und ich.. oh beim Barte Magnis. right Die ersten Kämpfe verliefen recht mühsam, die ersten Plocks und Bumms ließen mich noch zusammen zucken, am Ende hatte das ganze etwas Musikalisches. Wie da die ganzen Knochen brachen und Schädel sich unter der Masse meines Streitkolbens in eine wabernde Masse verwandelten, war irgendwie… faszinierend. So schlug ich also den ganzen Tag so munter vor mich hin und bemerkte im Schneetreiben nicht selten wie ich schon direkt vor einem Feind stand und ihn noch gar nicht gesehen hatte oder wie der Abend einbrach. Na ja, am Ende des Tages hatte ich meine ersten Aufgaben erledigt und fiel wie ein Stein ins Bett. Am Morgen wartete ein Priester auf mich, der mir einige Dinge beibringen wollte. (Tag 3) Unterricht im Licht Ich wurde im Licht unterrichtet, mit mehr will ich dich mein liebes Tagebuch auch nicht belästigen. Es würde nur ein Bericht über 5 verschwendete Stunden meines Lebens ihren Patz hier finden. 5 Stunden in denen ich wieder kein Bier besorgen konnte. Oh Mutter, wenn du das hier liest… ich hasse dich! (Tag 4) Trolle, Troggs und Langeweile Was soll ich sagen. Ich durfte wieder Trolle, Troggs und Wölfe jagen. Von Spannung keine Spur, das einzige was mich wieder aufmunterte waren die vielen Plocks und Bumms und auch die neu dazugekommenen Ahhh… wenn ich mein Glauben fokussierte oder die Ähhh… wenn der Feind an meinem Heiligen Schild abprallte. Aber sonst war alles ereignislos, das einzige was positiv war… das ich am Nachmittag nach Kharanos aufbrechen durfte und mich in der dortigen Taverne ein Fass Bier erwartete. Yuhuuu. (Tag 5) Ein Fass Bier und der Kater danach Meine Ankunft in Kharanos war Spektakulär. Überall jubelten mir die Bürger zu, die ich vor den Trollen aus dem Eisklammtal gerettet hatte. Überall wurde mir Bier angeboten und die schönsten Zwerge von ganz Dun Morogh machten ihre Aufwartung. Die ganze Sache wäre nicht so besonders gewesen, wäre mir als ich gerade in dem Moment wo ich einen dieser so süßen Zwerge küssen wollte, der Brechreiz gekommen und ich aus meinen Träumen gerissen worden. Meine Schritte trieben mich aus dem Bett, hinaus in den kalten Schnee und meinen Mageninhalt ergoss sich an der Hauswand. Ja Tagebuch, die Realität sah ganz anders aus. Niemand erwartete mich, niemand jubelte mir zu und die einzigen Zwerge die ich sah, waren fast alle bestimmt so alt wie meine Eltern. Noch schlimmer war das ich einen furchtbaren Kater hatte. Und der war bestimmt so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Nachtsäbler der Nachtelfen. Ich hätte nie gedacht das so ein kleinen Fässlein Donnerbräu so eine Wirkung haben würde. Es war wirklich nur ein ganz kleines. Es ernährte mich und drei andere Zwerge wie ich, die von ihren ersten Abenteuern nach Kharanaos gekommen waren, 7 Stunden lang. Also nicht sehr lange, die in Eisenschmiede reichen meist für 12. left Wir alle stellten bei unserem Gelage fest, das jeder den gleichen Hintergrund hatte. Jeder eiferte irgendwem nach und jeder war von seinen Eltern vor die Tür gesetzt worden, nachdem jahrelange Belehrungen, das wenn wir uns nicht anstrengen würden… aus uns nicht werden würde. Wie recht sie hatten. An dieser Stelle des Texteshabe ich theatralisch geseufzt und bin kurz wütend drei Runden in der Stube der Taverne gelaufen. Sehr zum Missfallen des Wirtes, der mich lieber trinken sah, anstatt rumzulaufen. Das brachte ja kein Geld ein. Ich bin 49 Jahre, in 6 Tagen werde ich 50 und ja… in den 5 Tagen bis heute bin ich das erstemal von Zuhause weg. Aber ich war noch die jüngste in der Runde. Koberc Steinschlag war 73, Martok Drachenbann 75 und Brum Feuerstein sogar 112. Auf jeden Fall waren die drei Zwerge sehr nett, aber sie waren halt nicht vom Typ Traummann, Brum war sogar mehr ein Alptraummann und der Brechreiz kommt sofort wieder, wenn ich nur daran denke ihn küssen zu müssen. Aber alles näherte sich dem Ende, auch der Kater und so hörte ich mich um, ob es irgendwelche Aufgaben für eine angehende Heldin wie mich gab. Und was glaubt ihr Leser was die Heldenhaften Aufgaben waren? Genau… ich sollte wieder Trolle jagen und anstatt der Schweine waren es nun Wendigos. Ich beschloss mit vom örtlichen Kürschner ein paar Tipps geben zu lassen, da Wendigos sehr schönes Fell haben sollten. Na ja, schön war es, jedenfalls als es noch an ihren Toten Körpern klebte. Nur nachdem ich es kürschnerte, waren da lauter Löcher drin. Übung macht den Meister, hörte ich Papas Stimme in meinem Unterbewusstsein. (Tag 8) Zusammenarbeit Liebes Tagebuch, nach 2 Tagen ohne große Ereignisse hab ich wieder etwas für dich. Heute machte ich mich auf den Weg einen Yeti zu töten, der Reisende zwischen Kharanos und Eisenschmiede belästigte. Ein alter Zwerg hatte mir in der Taverne von Kharanos bei einem Krug Bier davon erzählt. Er selbst war bereits zweimal angegriffen worden, doch da er immer heil ankam und bisher niemand getötet wurde, kümmerten sich die Gebirgsjäger nicht darum. Das war meine Chance mich zu beweisen. Ich lies mir die letzte Position des Yeti vom alten Mann geben und machte mich auf den Weg. Spuren, ich musste seine Spuren finden. Ich versuchte mich an die Anweisungen meines Lehrers zu erinnern. Einen ehemaligen Gebirgsjäger der, wenn er nicht gerade in alten Geschichten schwelgte, viel über die Jagd wusste. Und da waren sie… Fußspuren. Ich stellte meinen Fuß in die Abdrücke im Schnee und schluckte. Der Abdruck war gigantisch. Mir war klar das ich es alleine nicht schaffen würde, wer mir das sagte? Meine schlotternden Knie. Ich war nicht Feige, aber eine gesunde Portion Angst konnte das Leben um viele Dekaden verlängern. Und im Tod war kein Ruhm zu erlangen. Ich machte mich auf schnellsten Weg zurück nach Kharanos, wo ich nach Möchtegern Helden wie mir ausschau hielt. Und da waren sie auch direkt. Einige drängelten sich um einen Gebirgsjäger, der mit Auftragsdokumenten rumwedelte, andere begafften sich gegenseitig und priesen ihre eigenen Rüstungen. Am liebsten hätte ich mich dazugestellt, aber ich hatte keine Zeit. Die Spuren konnten verschwinden. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, indem ich einen Schluck aus meinen kleinen Fass Bier nahm, was ich immer mit mir schleppte. Ein Zwerg passierte mich, ich streckte das Bein aus und er fiel auf seine Nase. Er fluchte und viele seiner Kommentare waren alles andere als Jungendfrei, aber hey… ich hatte es verdient. Ich schob ihn mein Fass rüber und er kam ins stocken. Und während er trank erzählte ich ihm von meiner Mission. Beide alles andere als Nüchtern, aber mit eine großen Portion Mut, machten wir uns auf die Verfolgung. Es war nicht schwer die Spuren wiederzufinden und kurze zeit später den Yeti. Mit Alkohol im Blut kam er uns alles andere als mächtig vor. Heute war er fällig. Der Zwerg neben mir hielt einen Hammer in der Linken und einen Schild in der rechten Hand. Er schaute mich kurz an, nickte und stürmte auf den Yeti zu. Der Yeti wirkte im ersten Moment überrascht und musste einen Schlag einstecken. Ich jagte einen Lichtzauber in seinen Körper, der ihn aufbrüllen lies. Doch seine Überraschung wehrte nur kurz. Mit einer kräftigen Armbewegung, schleuderte er meinen Partner gegen die Wand und trat auf ihn zu. Der Krieger hatte ihn gereizt, er war wütend und ignorierte mich völlig. Ich nutze das um meinen Fokus zu konzentrieren und eine gewaltige Salve Lichtmagie auf ihn zu wirken. Gleich danach, ohne die Reaktion abzuwarten, verpasste ich dem Zwerg etwas heilige Magie. Es wirkte, der Yeti stockte und Khargrim, so hieß er, schüttelte die Benommenheit ab. Er holte mit dem Hammer aus und zertrümmerte das Knie des Gegners. Das wars. Der Yeti krachte schmerzbrüllend zu Boden, er schlug wild um sich und wir mussten vorsichtig sein, als wir ihn endgültig töteten. Aber am Ende waren wir Siegreich und ich um eine Siegtrophäe reicher.